Hearts
by SaltySquid
Summary: Boris loves Alice, can he tell her?


Hello! Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated and I can take requests. This is BorisXAlice and this is sort of based off the earlier chapters of the manga series.

Thank you,

SaltySquid.

...

Boris made his way to the carnival. He twisted his gun in one hand. He had a content look on his face.

"Boris!" Alice called. She waved her hand.

He turned around and could see her picking flowers out in the distance. Alone.

"Alice!" He called back. He smiled beautifully and walked to her. "Why are you out here alone?" He asked, remembering how drama always followed her. He remembered that time Ace had tried to kill her.

"I don't know, I sort of just wandered here and found these flowers..." She closed her eyes and smelled one. Boris looked at her then turned away.

"You need to be more careful." He was serious and Alice could feel it.

She turned to him. "Are you okay?"

Boris looked to the sunlight and it cast the shadows of his eyelashes on his cheeks. His peircings painfully reflected the sun. He sighed.

Boris turned, and like a cat, he pounced on her from the front. Alice fell back breathlessly. Boris sat on top of her and held his gun to the tip of her nose.

"It's this easy, Alice. See, here, we don't value our lives, but you- you can't live again." He set his gun down but still sat on Alice. He leaned down to her face to face. "And here Alice, you're an outsider. To us you're like candy and we'd just love to eat you up. Right now, I could do whatever I wanted to you." He grabbed his gun and stood up. He held his hand out to help Alice. "That's why you shouldn't be alone." Alice took his hand and stood up.

"Boris," She started sweetly, dusting off her dress, "DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" She smacked him across the face.

Boris smiled and rubbed his face.

_Oh Alice, how I love you._

But of course, she didn't know that.

Once again, like a feline, Boris got down on his knees in front of Alice and looked up at her. She looked down and began to pet him at the top of his head. She looked at the bush of flowers and plucked one, she put it in his hair.

He leaned over and hugged her around her legs.

_Wow, one minute you scare me to death, and the next you are as cute as can be, Boris._

Boris stood up and he looked at Alice. "Let's go play." He grabbed her hand.

"But my flowers!"

"They'll still be there." He ran her through the forest. He knew the carnival wasn't an option, she easily got sick there.

"Why are we here, Boris?" Alice huffed when they finally stopped. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere.

He sat down. "Sit across from me, okay?"

She sat down.

Boris suddenly got that feeling again. Just looking at her, she was so beautiful. He turned away. He pointed to the left. "You can see it from here if you sit. A garden. You see the opening?"

Alice's gaze followed his hand. There it was. A partial view of a garden blocked by high bushes, but viewable if you looked from under the shrubbery.

"It's sort of private but I'll invite you. Would you like that, Alice?"

Alice nodded wide-eyed. Her pretty lips curled into a feminine smile. "There's so many colors. Boris, is this yours?"

"Mhm... well I think it is..." He stood up and held his hand out to Alice.

Alice took his hand and he helped her up. "You think?"

"Yeah." They made their way to the bushes. "When I first found this place, it was just a bunch of weeds... I had just got done fighting and I nearly died. I crawled and layed there and really thought I was dying. I didn't really care though."

They made it to the high bushes. "We aren't crawling under, we'll just get scratched up."

"Then how are we-"

Boris grabbed her by her pits and threw her over the bush. He could hear her scream. "Boris!"

He swiftly leaped onto the bush and hopped down like a cat and caught her in time. Alice looked up at him.

"Warn me first?"

He smiled charmingly.

He put her down and let her eyes shift at the scenery. It was beautiful.

"You were saying something earlier."

"Oh yeah, and I suddenly got this dark feeling as if maybe I had been here before... as if I died here once."

Alice looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"I don't. It was just a feeling... and from that, I decided I wasn't gonna die here again. So I continued living." He shrugged. "The garden's sort of a tribute to my life and death, like a happy funeral or shrine I guess."

Alice looked at the garden again in awe.

"I don't know how I was in my last life or even before that. I wonder what I'll be like when I die and come back. With all this fighting I probably don't have much time left, anyway." He laughed.

Alice looked sad. "Don't play like that... please. It's not funny Boris."

He stopped smiling. "I'm sorry Alice."

She hugged him at his side. "I like this Boris so please don't die anytime soon. Don't die, ever."

_That feeling again. Alice. If you don't love me back, I'll kill myself._

She cheered up and pointed to a seafoam green rose. "That is really pretty!" She walked to it.

And at that perfect spot, Boris saw a flash of a dying man. He grabbed his head and fell to his kness.

"Ugh!" He growled.

"Boris? Boris!" Alice ran to him and she fell to her knees next to him.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

_You only have one life Boris._

A voice in his head whispered. _One of THIS life. You won't love her when you recycle yourself. You won't even know her._

"You're right." Boris forced. He still pulled at his own hair.

"Boris, who are you speaking to?"

The pain went away. He let go of his hair and looked up. He was a sexy mess.

"Alice!" He pretended as if nothing happened.

"Boris are you okay? You look hot." She put her hand on his forehead.

"Thanks." He joked. "I'm fine though."

Alice crossed her arms. "Don't scare me, Boris!"

And at that moment, Boris leaned over and kissed her. She layed back into the flowers and he was on top of her, but his knees were bent so he wouldn't be heavy. The colors surrounded them. He could feel her heart thumping against his chest and in her neck.

"Mm. Boris!" He sat up and his face was flushed rose. He looked away.

"I'm sorry Alice." He began to crawl off of her but she grabbed his tail.

"No, I like you Boris."

If he had a heart, It would beat a mile a minute. She sat up and faced him. She leaned in and butterfly kissed him softly.

He forced himself not to purr. He didn't want to freak her out. He lighly ran his nails through her hair. He kissed down her neck and could taste her sweet vanilla skin.

He pulled away. "Alice I have something to tell you."

She smiled.

"I love you."

She closed her eyes and smiled with her teeth. "Boris, I love you too."

And for the rest of that morning, Boris layed his head on her lap and she petted him. His tail calmy swayed.

For the first time in all of his existance, he cared about his life.


End file.
